Disposable cardboard trays and cartons for holding food items have been used by restaurants and theaters as a convenience for their customers and, in particular, to organize and hold food for children and create additional interest by designs that are displayed on the tray or carton. In order to create additional interest and present designs, artwork and words and expressions that a child will recognize, it is desirable to maximize the area of the exterior display surface as well as provide a volume within the carton available for the food or other items. Maximizing the available display area for advertising is also important in addition to contributing to the enjoyment and amusement of the user.